


At The Neck

by ZeroGravityInq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Do-Over, Gen, Time Travel, all the emotional depth of a teaspoon, all the shit in canon that bugged me getting fixed in the most bombastic way ever, and neither does the author, harry doesn't give a fuck, harry is a goddamn savage, harry is going to make people cry and i can't bring myself to care, no beta we die like men, vent fict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravityInq/pseuds/ZeroGravityInq
Summary: A gratuitous Time Travel Do Over Fict where Harry is not here for the nonsense. Basically Revenge Porn: The Fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is going to suck,” Harry sighed as he opened his eyes to the dimness of his cupboard. 

The last thing he saw was the face of his kids as he breathed his last. He was 160 years old and at this time, trapped once again in a cupboard as an 11 year old, was far too old for this level of  _ bullshit. _

“Boy! Get up and fix Dudder’s breakfast.”

“I think the fuck not.” Harry grunted and as soon as Petunia unlatched the cupboard, he walked out of the Dursley home. Not run, walk because he was weak with hunger and honestly, aside from Petunia the Dursleys were not known for their speed. 

Petunia didn’t notice him leaving at first but once he slammed the door behind him, she noticed that and ran outside after him. 

“BOY HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!” she managed to whisper shriek, not trying to pull more attention to the already bedraggled child walking down the street and her in her dressing gown. 

Harry turned on his heel and despite him being way smaller than her, hit her with a look that could flay flesh from bone. She recoiled. 

“I am leaving. Don’t ask after me. Don’t bother me. Don;t look for me. You have no idea where I am going and I am not going to tell you. Leave me be and I will consider not burning that bloody house to the ground after your endless abuse and bullying and absolute bullshit that would not only get you tossed in prison but probably killed by the right people. Now leave me the  _ FUCK ALONE.” _

He tossed up his wand arm and with a bang, the Knight Bus appeared, horribly startling Petunia and Vernon who wanted to see what the hubbub was about.

“Welcome to the knight bus m-mmph”

“Harry Potter, off to Gringotts, will pay you once I get there just for the love of Merlin, DRIVE.” Harry said as he got on the bus and shoving past Stan Shunpike, who gaped at him, completely flabbergasted. A harsh glare from Harry the wizard got to moving, ignoring the stunned muggles watching them. 

“Right then.”

* * *

A bumpy ride to the Leaky Cauldron later and Stan insisting that Harry didn’t need to pay - which Harry took gleeful advantage of - he managed to get past Tom and into Diagon Alley proper. 

He liked to think that it was his keen sneaky tactics but honestly it was probably that he was a small child who didn’t bump into people and kept his head down. He didn’t even ask Tom to let him in - simply following after a wizard strolling in. 

The first rule of sneaking in: act like you belong. 

Second rule: Don’t make a fuss.

Third rule and the most important of all: If caught, don’t stand there like a dolt,  _ run like fuck _ . 

Harry sincerely hoped he didn’t get to the last rule and certainly not at Gringotts. He just had none of the time nor patience for nonsense and hoped that the goblins felt the same way. 

Swiftly, he made his way to Gringotts and after a brief wait in line, he finally got up to a teller. 

“State your business.”

“I am Harry Potter and wish to speak to my account manager.” Harry replied in a neutral tone, lifting his fringe when the goblin looked at him. Aside from the pesky dark lord in his scar, this was handier than carrying an ID card. 

The goblin grunted, looking for all the world like his eyes hadn’t went wide [not very wide on the beady eyed goblins that] and his eyes darted to stare at Harry’s scar. 

“Very well, follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again, on my bullshit as ficts get neglected. Expect like 3 more next month and no promise on other ficts getting updated. 
> 
> But really I do have other ficts lined up along with updates. More info on my wordpress: https://starrfiction.wordpress.com/upcoming/


	2. Chapter 2

Harry entered the office of Bloodthrasher, allegedly the account manager for the potter estate. It was quite a lavish office but Harry couldn't help but notice most things in it was in miniature. Made sense for a goblin and it was a rather lame thing to do. Without pause, he resized one of the chairs to fit him and sat down, shooting the goblin a very bored stare.

After having to deal with the goblins and their stupid grudge for keeping the sword of Gryffindor from them, he had little to not patience for the creatures.

"Young mister potter. We have been looking for you. Our missives seem to not reach you for whatever reasons." Bloodthrasher began.

"I imagine it's because Albus Dumbledore has an illegal redirect on my mail since he dumped me with my lovingly abusive muggle relatives, hm?" Harry deadpanned. The goblin blinked at him and Harry blinked back.

"That's...quite an accusation. You wouldn't happen to have proof?"The goblin said slowly, hoping against hope that the child would have something they could finally finally charge Dumbledore with.

"Aside from the obvious of him dropping me off with my mother's sister when i was to go to Sirius Black who was tossed into Azkaban without a trial, holding onto an heirship item without legal right to do so and the 10 years worth of damage evident in my medical history and memories, not much." Harry said, idly examining his nails. "Also, I do not have my Gringotts key nor access to any type of money so I have been living in poverty, as my clothes will suggest despite my relatives living comfortably middle class."

The goblin was practically foaming at the mouth - this was exactly what they needed - Dumbledore mistreating a high profile person and that person pressing charges.

"Gringotts will do it's upmost to assist Mr Potter" the goblin grinned.

* * *

After being poked and prodded and questioned and re-questioned, Harry was free to explore Diagon Alley, money in hand and request that he comes back to Gringotts once done so he can be either placed with proper guardians or to choose a home for himself. Goblins do not operate in the same age limits as the humans - they figure if Harry has the sense to come to Gringotts on his own without prompting, he can look after himself or pay the price on failing to do so.

Grudge holding aside, Harry was a big fan of goblins.

First stop Harry made was at Stunk's Trunks, supplier of storage. He bought a trunk, a simple trunk with an auto-shrink charm on it, and a knapsack with an expansion charm on it. He left the trunk to pick up later and headed to Ollivander's.

There, he took a seat in the chair normally reserved for parents and non-customers and waited.

After a solid 30 minutes, Ollivander appeared, looking disappointed.

"I would rather you not rob me of fun, Mr. Potter, even as a time traveler."

"Of course you would know I am a time traveler." Harry snorted, standing.

"Yes, certain creature blood will give one that advantage."

"Are you going to tell me which creature?"

"No."

"Well enough," Harry sighed. "Are you just going to give me the same wand or do I have to do the whole picking thing again?"

"Not at all. Your assumed Holly does not fit you anymore and I rather not have you destroy my shop, no matter how easily you may fix it. You know what wand is, yours, simply summon it."

Harry shot Ollivander and very deadpan look.

"You must be joking."

"No, sir."

"You want to give Dumbledore a heart attack?"

"Very much so. You are not the only one with a vendetta."

"Wow. Alright then." Harry closed his eyes. Honestly, he hadn't used this wand in his previous life until he had retired from the Aurors at age 80 and even then he only did so sparingly.

But needs must.

A black smoke curled around his wand hand before forming into the Elder Wand. The legendary wand of conquest hummed in his hand. He could sense the other two hallows in the back of his mind but chose to not recall them. After all, at least one was cursed and the other was good evidence against Dumbledore.

"Haven't came across this before but is it a crime to steal someone's wand - wand theft?"

"Not to my knowledge as wands are known to change loyalty and someone simply cannot sue to get their wand back." Ollivander snorted, " However I wouldn't put it past the Ministry to enact something that ridiculous at the behest of certain...factors."

Harry smirked at the bit of sass but did not comment on it, twirling the Elder Wand between his fingers.

"is it possible for me to still get my holly wand or will it just be given to someone else?"

"I rather doubt it will work for someone else aside from you and He Who Must Not Be Named but in the interest of keeping it out of his grasp, I am willing to sell it to you as a secondary."

* * *

Wands in hand - not literally, since Ollivander insisted on wand holsters despite all he offered looking ridiculous on Harry's small arms - Harry picked up his trunk then headed to Gladrag's ready to wear Diagon store.

He knew from his previous life that Malkin's though the standard, was quite pricey and though he had the coin to burn, it would be better to save it.

Thus, he loaded up his wardrobe with the basics - tops, bottoms, shoes, socks, underwear - into his new trunk then headed over to Malkin's for his Hogwarts robes.

As he didn't actually come on the day he did his first life, he had a nice conversation with Hannah Abbott who was lovely if quiet. Neville had chosen well for his later wife.

With a wave to Hannah and new robes stashed away in his trunk, he made his way back to Gringotts to find out who his new guardian was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Ollivander being a bro. Still mindly creepy but not above doing some dick things to people he dislike. Also the master of death thing...I would suggest reading Again and Again by Anthy for an idea of where this is going. I have been re-reading it lately. 
> 
> I actually have word count goals for this one. This chapter is 1000 and it will be increasing by 500 per chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in Bloodthrasher’s office and looked over the list of people available and wanting to take him as a ward. With his knowledge of things from his previous life, he was able to filter it out in short order. With a wave of his wand, he duplicated and truncated the list. He sent both parchments over to Bloodthrasher. 

“Narrowed down, on the original list, circled black names are Death Eaters and sympathizers to their cause, the white circled are both Order of the Phoenix members and allies, green means I know they just don’t like children or me in particular or they will fall for the fame thing and uncircled are the suitable ones who have been compiled on that second sheet of parchment.” Harry said, leaning back in his chair, fingers laced over his stomach. It was still a bit growly from not eating but he made a note to remedy that in a bit. 

“Impressive, Heir Potter. You manage to eliminate everyone even remotely connected to the British Wizarding public. Although I do point out that the ones you have on this list are fairly old or fairly hard to get ahold of to contact so they may be your guardian.”

Harry smiled sharply, “Exactly why I chose them.”

The goblin smiled back equally as sharp.

“Careful I am starting to like you very much.”

* * *

They decided on one Emily Watson, a born and raised british native and Hogwarts graduate but known to be a very flighty Ravenclaw who hasn’t been seen in the UK for many years due to her research and random wants to visit other countries. She was fairly well to do, muggleborn and an intelligence that sadly didn’t extend to common sense. 

There was an owl sent off to find her but for the most part, it was agreed that Emily had verbally decided that it was best Harry stayed in the UK and can join her on her travels once summer holidays came. That she had never spoken to nor heard of Harry Potter was summarily, ignored. 

And so the seemingly 11 year old went and got himself a flat. A very nice flat. The owner was worried about renting out to a child but a blank paper with permission from his guardian and a well sent confundus [that could have come from the well disguised adult goblin who was very amused by these turn of events but was not confirmed], Harry had a place to stay. 

Falling back onto the bed he had ordered from a shop just off of Diagon Alley, Harry felt like he was accomplishing some things. He rolled onto his side and promptly fell asleep. 

* * *

Wand in hand, a place to stay and no plans otherwise, Harry leisurely did the rest of his school shopping. He managed to dodge running into the Weasleys and since he got his robes early, he didn’t have a confrontation with Malfoy. 

But he did run into Hermoine. 

Having already bought his books but wanting some more reading material - first year was likely to be beyond boring aside from Dumbledore’s trials and the imminent threat of Voldemort - found him in Flourish and Blotts. The store never really got the hang of organizing things properly so he would find something interesting like a treatise on the properties of heroin in magic among counting books for young children. 

He was reading on something about Japanese paper magic when he was bumped. Harry didn’t drop his book but a certain bushy haired muggleborn certainly dropped her towering pile of books. 

“Ah, sorry!” Hermione ducked down to pick up her books and with a sigh, Harry assisted.

“Please be more careful. Some books have nasty hexes if you mishandle them,” Harry softly admonished although the hexed books are more heirlooms than anything found in the local bookstore, “and people may have nasty hexes if you bump into them like that. Try not to stack your books so high that you cannot see in front of you.”

Hermione stares at him, her mouth open while Harry ignores her and grabs a basket. He starts stacking books in it. 

“The store has baskets that never overfill and are forever light. Use that instead,” He says shortly. Harry knew he was being a bit curt but he wasn’t trying to have Hermione cling to him - Merlin knows she probably will once they get into Hogwarts and she once again hasn’t figured out how to make friends. 

“Alright. Thanks. Are you here often? Aside from my school books its hard to find things. There doesn’t seem to be any organization,” she says, a little frown on her lips. 

Harry shrugs. “If you are looking for something specific, ask the clerk. Aside from that just pick up what you fancy. Bye.”

Hands in his pockets, Harry wandered off to the other side of the store though he felt Hermione’s eyes on his back. 

His feelings for his former friends were complex. It was a mostly revolving door of friendship and he just didn’t have the energy for that. Befriending people who he knew would be loyal later like Hannah and Dean was a nice idea but frankly, they were children and aside from being distant acquaintances, he didn’t want to be there amidst their growing pains. 

He felt selfish. 

Not in the bad guilt eating him alive way but in that he didn’t want to look out for anything other than him and his. He wasn’t actively trying for destruction - Dumbledore and Voldemort aside - but he certainly wasn’t trying to be helpful. If he could live as long as wizardly possible, that would be bloody grand. 

‘Being smarter would help with that,’ he mentally added, dropping another book this time on magical sports that don’t involve brooms into his basket.

* * *

Retiring back to his flat Harry spent the rest of his time until Hogwarts started just living. He got an owl that was pointedly not Hedwig [lovely bird but far too noticeable] and had it constantly in and out with letters. Letters upon letters. Letters to publishers of fictional books about him that he should be getting fucking royalties for if they were just printing bullshit. Letters to lawyers to put a media embargo on his name and image until he was the age of consent which was 17 for fucks sake. Anonymous letters to Amelia Bones about Sirius Black and how weird it was for such a famous prisoner there wasn’t a trial for him? 

Not that Harry wanted Sirius as his guardian. Loved the man but damn he was barmy. The least he could do was get him released from Azkaban but if push came to shove, he would lay down the ‘he’s too crazy to raise a kid’ card and let things fall as they may. 

In between his letter writing campaign, he may have swung by Little Hangleton to a certain shack. He may have went to London and ducked into a certain house of the Black family. He certainly, as an 11 year old, kidnapped or rather rat-napped a certain fat rat from the Burrow and staged a murder that got pinned on the gnomes that occupied their garden. 

Not at all. 

Not Harry Potter. 

Pieces laid in place, the morning of September 1st dawned and Harry just knew it was going to be the beginning of a glorious shit show. He couldn’t wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it takes just one good fict to spark an update. I had this sitting in my google docs purgatory for AGES and now we here. Still dick deep in Yuri On Ice but I have a little bit of interest left in Harry Potter. May try to wrap this up in 2 more chapters. The problem with time travel do over ficts that aren't romantically inclined and are more or less revenge fantasies. Once you get revenge, what is next? Anger only goes so far my dudes. 
> 
> So yeah, maybe 2 more chapters of this at best but I do promise the ending is going to be the most bombastic fuck you guns blazing bullshit your eyes have ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

There was an adage in the muggle world that goes ‘the more things change the more things stay the same.’

The wizarding version of that is that ‘the more time passes, the more things stay the same.’

He didn’t stay long on the muggle side of King’s Cross but judging by the grumbling of some halfblood and muggleborn parents, Mrs Weaseley was again shouting to all and sundry how to get onto Platform 9 ¾ like she hadn’t had 5 other children do the same thing back to back. Harry idly wondered if she did this on years he wasn’t coming or Dumbledore put her up to it especially for him. 

He managed to spot both Neville, who was looking lost and shy as he did around this time in his life and Draco who also didn’t differ much from his preteen version. Harry cast a targeted notice-me-not on himself to keep the youngest Malfoy at bay at least until the first day of school. He cast the same to keep Ron at bay too. He would do it for Hermione but he doubted she was the type to seek him out...that said, a simple diversion charm on the door to his seat will do well enough. He can befriend Neville later. 

Soon the train took off and he settled back. A group of ravenclaw girls came in and, after cooing over him for a bit, turned to talks of homework and then silently settled into reading. He kept his peace and thanked the girls when they reminded him to get dressed in his robes. Already in a simple polo shirt and slacks, he pulled his robe over his head and got a girl to tie on the plain tie that he knew would change to house colors once he was sorted. 

Once the train stopped, he immediately went to find Hannah. She was with Susan and he managed to grab Neville when Hermione was looking away so he can have a peaceful boat ride - and if he was trying to get Neville some friends other than Hermione who was one to judge him?

“Uh um er -” Neville stammered once their boat took off from the dock. 

“Sorry I just grabbed you. I’m Harry Potter, who are you?” Harry held out his hand with a smile, patiently waiting for Neville to gather himself. As expected, Susan managed to contain herself and since he met Hannah already, she already got out her fangirling. 

“N-neville Longbottom.”

“Nice to meet you Neville. What house do you want to be in?”

“My Gran wants me to be in Gryffindor,” Neville said, the picture of glum. Harry sat back because -

“He didn’t ask what your Gran wants, he wants to know what you want,” Susan said quietly but with force. Ah, he knew she was going to ask that. And it is a valid point but honestly, children at this age don’t stray far beyond the opinion of their caretakers good or bad unless they were raised to be independent. 

“Er, well...I-I actually think Ravenclaw is neat. I would like to go there but I think I would fit into Hufflepuff better.” Neville was looking down but missed the soft smiles the girls sent him and Harry’s completely stunned look. 

For as long as he knew Neville - which was until the other wizard’s death 10 years before him in his original timeline - he never thought he had considered Ravenclaw. He honestly thought that Neville’s almost hatstall was due to his want to be Gryffindor for the sake of his family and his suitability for Hufflepuff. 

Could it be that because Neville met Hermione first and thought she was going to be in Ravenclaw, he avoided it? Will this make him try for Ravenclaw if he was encouraged toward it?

Well, one way to find out. 

“Ravenclaw isn’t a bad choice. They emphasize wit and knowledge over strength and aren’t too fussed about politics if they are left to their studies.” Harry said in a musing voice. “I kind of want to go to that house myself.”

“Really? But your parents were Gryffindors and so were mine” Neville said finally looking at him. Harry smiled. 

“But we weren’t raised by them so why should we follow their steps. What’s good for them and what they liked about their house doesn’t apply to us since we are our own people.”

“Well said, Harry” Hannah said with a smile, Susan next to her nodding.

“F-fair point.” Neville looked pensive and for the rest of the ride only looked up to get a view of Hogwarts once the castle was in view. 

Harry, looking to the castle that had been torn down and rebuilt and bombed and now was before him stark against the moonlight, felt that this was going to be a very good year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got a new laptop? This gorl. So yeah, working on updating my 3 active ficts [i discontinued Skirt. it's marked as complete and check the author notes for details] and decided to post this one up first. Once I finish one [probably this one] I am going to post up some new stuff - some HP, some YOI and maybe even some Sailor Moon.
> 
> On Neville: I know it's not a popular headcanon but I think he would fit in well with Ravenclaw. He is a herbology genius and ravenclaw would nurture that more than hufflepuff would. Hufflepuff despite having Sprout as the head teacher, would coddle him and let his skills fall into complacency. Flitwick would work to make sure he gets more exposure to things and people that will expand on his knowledge. Sprout is not bad but Neville needs someone who will push him and push him well. Also I would love to give dumbledore an anuerysm of none of his Saviors being in Gryffindor so yeah. 
> 
> So get ready for that shit next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

In short order they were in the castle and herded into a room to ‘smarten themselves up a bit’, Harry kept to his group of Neville, Susan and Hannah. The girls seemed to want to go off and talk to other friends but also wanted to make sure the boys were okay. After thinking on it, Harry encouraged them to go off to their other friends. He and Neville will be fine. Besides that, there was one more confrontation to get out of the way. He placed a mental bet with himself if Ron or Draco would find him first. 

Coming out ahead was Draco. For all his bluster, Ron was actually pretty horrible at meeting new people. Draco was also far more, for lack of a better word, ambitious than Ron. Harry figured that was the only reason Draco was in Gryffindor because he was just as hot headed as the rest of the lions...just in an upwardly mobile way. 

“Are you Harry Potter?” Draco sounded frustrated and impatient. No pleasantries. Harry figured that he probably spent the entire train ride looking for him. Impulse control is one of those things that 11 year old Draco simply doesn’t have. 

“Dunno who that is, right Neville?” Harry grinned at Neville in a way that said ‘do not tell him who I am’ but in a way that was razor edge but not too crazyily threatening. He gained that skill with his various kids. 

“I know who that is but I haven’t seen him. Maybe he’ll reveal himself at the Sorting. The papers said he may be privately trained by Dumbledore so he might be already here.” Neville said softly, looking down. Good show Neville.

Draco scoffed but moved on, his lackeys probably on the other end of the room since they couldn’t maneuver around people subtly like Draco could. Harry grinned at Neville. 

“Thanks Neville.” Neville sheepishly smiled back. 

“Malfoy is going to have a fit when we get sorted,” he said softly, clutching his toad. 

“The little wanker has it coming. If he’s trying to make friends, he’s completely going about it the wrong way,” Harry scoffed. 

“He should’ve let you drag him onto a boat with future Hufflepuffs and let you talk him out of the house he plans to go to,” Neville said in a soft but wry tone that immediately made Harry think of Neville, older and more confident. Hopefully, that Neville will show up sooner. Harry grinned.

“Exactly.”

* * *

Entering the Great Hall, as always, was lovely. He looked about with all the wonder of a 1st year on the outside but inside he was hit with nostalgia so hard he could barely stand it.

Nostalgia aside, he looked at the Heads table. He scanned his eyes along it until coming upon Quirrel. He wondered, for a second, if he should be dramatic, grab the hat and get the Gryffindor sword and just outright murder Quirrel. He could also do some wandless magic and exorcise the wraith of Voldemort. 

Or he could just sit tight and do things the first week of class. He had the elder wand after all. 

Neville was once again an almost hatstall but was, as he wished, sorted into Ravenclaw. Hannah and Susan applauded happily as Neville took a seat among the eagles and Harry did as well. Hopefully Flitwick will catch on early that Neville was using his father’s wand thus stopping such stupid sentimentality from hindering his education this time around. If not, then Harry will just casually bring it up and work that angle after the second week. 

Then his name was called. 

With a neutral if pleasant face on - one he knew Snape would call smug but the man was stuck in the past along with up his own ass - he went forward. He heard the sharp inhale from the Slytherin table and mentally laughed. Ah Draco, so young, so predictable. When he thinks of the lovely things he can now manipulate Malfoy into, he swore his hair grew a half inch. 

He plopped onto the stool and let McGonagall put the hat on him. As always it sunk down to cover his eyes, blocking out the Great Hall. 

“Hello again, Mr. Potter.”

‘Ah hello. I didn’t catch your name the first time. It feels rude to just call you hat.’

“How polite. I have no name, I am simply the Sorting Hat - title and duty. I will admit I am at a bit of a loss as to where to sort you. It’s been quite a while since I had to sort a grown man who is leagues more complex than a small child.”

‘Oh really? Who was it?’

“Albus. In his usual revisionist way, he retroactively sorted himself into Gryffindor when I know for a fact he was previously a Ravenclaw.”

‘Interesting. He covered his tracks well. No one mentioned that.’

“There is a possibility this timeline is slightly different from your original but that is a discussion for another day. Now onto sorting - you have all the quantities of all the houses - as adults should. Slacking on my part but any particular house you are partial to?”

‘On one hand I want to be with Neville and make sure he is alright but Hufflepuffs are fun and I wouldn’t mind a more relaxed time in school.”

“No consideration for your previous house or Slytherin. I still think that you would fit well into the latter.”

‘If I have another go around, fine, sort me there. Then Ravenclaw so I can get the full experience.’

“Fair enough. So, this time, better be HUFFLEPUFF!”

The Sorting Hat’s rung out, silencing the murmuring of the crowd and stunning them to silence. Then the Hufflepuffs cheered, the girls leading the way, while the Gryffindors groaned. 

Neutrally, the Ravenclaws politely applauded though Neville was a bit louder. The Slytherins remained silent, Draco’s sulking almost visible. 

Harry settled between Susan and Hannah, Ernie Mcmillan already striking up a conversation with Harry once his butt hit the seat. 

This was shaping up to be a good life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiive and will probably die again since I have to move by the end of May so that will be fun. I changed my setup recently since I am working from home and I stream on twitch now [twitch.tv/zerogravityinq] so here i am with an RGB keyboard and mouse and a bit of free time on my hands. Thus this update. I will probably work on my other stuff too but don't bet on it. 
> 
> All I can say is Harry, be careful what you promise to people...or Sorting Hats. They may come true. 
> 
> [Trivia: I almost forgot to put Neville's sorting in and I was going to put Harry in Ravenclaw too but then i dropped in that bit about Dumbledore resorting himself and yeah]
> 
> [Reminder: this is a revenge but not a bash fict - keep your little cute nicknames for Dumbledore to yourself and I do like Snape - I think he's an immature snot but I do like him. Malfoy is free game tho]


End file.
